criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Can't Take the Heat
Can't Take the Heat is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventh case in Rusthollow and the sixty-first overall. It takes place in Emerald Lagoon appearing as the first case in the district. Plot After closing down the illegal diamond smuggling operation, Faith and the rest of the team panned to celebrate before hearing that Emerald Lagoon had caught fire and was burning to the ground. Upon arrival at the district entrance, they heard screams coming from nearby. The player and Faith then found the body of Emma Woolridge, tied up and beaten to death in a burning shack. During the second chapter, firefighter Dominic Miles and district attorney Marvin Blake were suspected. Throughout the events of the case, it was revealed Beth hated the victim for stealing her money and Rory was worried after Emma found out about his drug use. Adelia was angry at the victim and believed she brought shame on the Woolridge family and Dominic hated Emma after it was revealed she set her old house on fire to claim insurance, resulting in the death of Dominic's closest friend. Also during the case, Irene was hurt during the fire meaning Callum had to take over with forensic analysis. The t player nad Faith eventually incriminated Rory as the killer. Rory explained that the murder had nothing to do with drugs and revealed the real reason he killed Emma was because she had seen him spiking a person's drink. When he was confronted, he panicked and to stop Emma from going to the police, he knocked her out and took her back to the shack where he then murdered her. Judge Price confronted Rory about his murderous actions and decided to sentence Rory to life imprisionment. Post-trial, Warren asked to speak to the player as a matter of urgency. He told them to go back to places damaged by the fire and look for clues as to how the fire may have started. After analysing the scorch marks, Tao confirmed that the scorch marks suggested that the cause of the fire was not natural but in fact was the result of arson. Worried, Tao recommened informing Dominic about the arson. Callum also aksed for the player's help. Callum explained he was worried about his mother who kept complaning of a terible headache ever since she was injured during the fire. He asked to go look for anything he could use to help her headache.Upon finding a first aid kit in the fire station, Callum was able to give his mother medicine which helped relieve her pain. At the end of the case, Irene thanked the player for helping while Warren told the team to be vigilant and find out who started the fire of Emerald Lagoon. Summary Victim *'Emma Woolridge' (tied up and beaten to death) Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'Rory Tracker' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Arthur Conan Doyle. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots. *The suspect smokes. *The suspect reads Arthur Conan Doyle. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots. *The suspect smokes. *The suspect reads Arthur Conan Doyle. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory. *The suspect has B- blood. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a gold accessory. *The suspect has B- blood. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots. *The suspect smokes. *The suspect reads Arthur Conan Doyle. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has B- blood. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots. *The killer smokes. *The killer reads Arthur Conan Doyle. *The killer wears a gold accesory. *The killer has B- blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning Shack. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bucket, Torn Pieces; New Suspect: Beth Dawson) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how tie knots) *Examine Bucket. (Result: Hammer) *Examine Hammer. (Result: Substance) *Analyse Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Ask Beth what happened. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Party Invitation; New Crime Scene: Manor House) *Investigate Manor House. (Clues: Faded Paper, Ripped Object) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Seating Plan; New Suspect: Rory Tracker) *Ask Rory if he saw anything at the party. *Examine Ripped Object. (Result: Coaster) *Examine Coaster. (Result: Phone Number; New Suspect: Adelia Woolridge) *Tell Adelia about her cousin's death. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fire Station. (Clues: Briefcase, Wooden Pieces) *Examine Lock. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (New Suspect: Marvin Blake) *Ask Marvin about the fire. (Profile: The suspect smokes and knows how to tie knots) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Threat) *Analyse Threat. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Arthur Conan Doyle) *Investigate Burning Porch. (Clues: Purse, Helmet, Torn Photo) *Examine Purse. (Result: Credit Card) *Analyse Credit Card. (08:00:00) *Ask Beth why the victim had her credit card. (Profile: The suspect knows how to tie knots) *Examine Helmet. (Result: Fire Station Logo; New Suspect Dominic Miles) *Ask Dominic if he knew the victim. (Profile: The suspect smokes) *Examine Torn Photo, (Result: Family Photo) *Confront Adelia about scratching Emma out of the family picture. (Profile: The suspect knows how to tie knots and smokes) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Fire Engine. (Result: Backpack, Faded News Article, Flower Wreath) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Cocaine Bag) *Confront Rory about his drug use. (Profile: The suspect knows how to tie knots, reads Arthur Conan Doyle and smokes, Adelia reads Arthur Conan Doyle) *Examine Faded News Article. (Result: News Article) *Confront Dominic about his friend's death. (Profile: The suspect knows how to tie knots and reads Arthur Conan Doyle) *Examine Flower Wreath. (Result: Death Threat) *Ask Marvin why he was threatening the victim. *Investigate Shack Door. (Clues: Broken Machine, Broken Bottle) *Examine Machine Pieces. (Result: Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Footage) *Analyse Security Footage. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold accessory) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer had B- blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Where There's Smoke, There's Fire (1/6)! (no stars) Where There's Smoke, There's Fire (1/6) *Speak to Warren. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Burning Shack. (Clue: Burning Timber) *Examine Burning Timber. (Result: Scorch Marks) *Analyse Scorch Marks. (05:00:00) *Inform Dominic about the arson. (Reward: Firefighter Costume) *See what Callum needs. *Investigate Fire Station. (Clue: First Aid Kit) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Medicine) *Analyse Medicine. (06:00:00) *Give Irene the medicine. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Emerald Lagoon